As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 of this specification, a lever-type connector comprises a male connector housing 1 provided with a rotatable lever 2, and a moving plate 4 provided in such a manner that it can be moved within a hood member 3. This moving plate 4 is provided with positioning holes 4A which allow tabs (not shown) of male terminal fittings to be engaged therein. The moving plate 4 is provided with cam pins 5 which fit with cam grooves 2A of the lever 2, the operation of the lever 2 accordingly causing the plate 4 to move within the hood member 3. The cam pins 5 protrude outwards from the upper edges of upstanding members 6 of the moving plate 4, and pass through grooves 7 formed in the hood member 3 to the exterior.
The purpose of the moving plate is to resist bending of the exposed male terminals by an external object; as a female connector housing is attached, the plate is drawn inwardly to an inactive position.
In this kind of lever-type connector, if a force is exerted from above on the moving plate 4 in the direction shown by the arrow F in FIG. 11, the plate 4 bulges in a downwards direction, and consequently the protruding members 6 incline sharply inwards in the direction shown by the arrows R. As a result the cam pins 5 move inwardly and there is the danger that they might come out of the cam grooves 2A.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration and aims to present a lever-type connector in which the cam pins do not come out of the cam grooves if the moving plate bends.